Claxon
by Alexa Hiwatari
Summary: El sonido que pretende avisar que ahi estas, parece ser el dia de hoy la tortura del bicolor


Hola como estana qui les traigo un nuevo fict scado de la vida real jaja lo que es la vida... neeh aunque entre la vida y la fantasia no hay tnata diferencia

K: si, si lo que digas-la ignoro-aqui esta el fict

* * *

**Claxon**

Iban caminando tranquilamente, el no estaba de buen humor. Los constantes pitidos de claxon comenzaban a sacar su lado homicida a relucir, sus miradas se tornaban cada vez más gélidas. Y ella solamente se iba quejando de las piedrecitas del camino.

-"que no se da cuenta?"

Cuidaba sus pisadas y para evitar las molestas piedras subía a las pequeñas barditas haciendo equilibrio. Ahora fue un grito.

-"ya debió notarlo"

-"en verdad que esas piedritas con molestas..."me esperas un momento? Quiero sacar las piedritas

-hmp

Y ahora los autos estaban detenidos. El semáforo estaba en rojo y el de espaldas viendo como ella tomaba su zapato y lo agitaba en pos de que las ya mencionadas piedras salieran de ahí.

-lista

Realmente el no quería escuchar más sonidos de claxon chiflidos adulaciones o cosas por el estilo

-hai

Reanudaron el camino y ella hablaba sin parar, de ves en cuando el añadía un par de palabras, así siguieron el camino y Kai estaba cada vez mas estresado. Y una ves estando por llegar el no pudo mas, había llegado a su limite, sentía que toda la sangre se le había subido a la cabeza, sus nudillos se habían tornado blancos de la gran fuerza con que apretaba sus manos, todos los músculos de su cuerpo estaban tensos, y de nueva cuenta un nuevo inútil estaba gritándole obscenidades a la que caminaba a su lado y ella parloteaba. Ya era suficiente no podía soportarlo por mas tiempo, y todo el aire que había sostenido en pos de no gritar o hacer cualquier escena, ese mismo que sin querer había retenido, salió en forma de un sonoro y enojado

-¿QUÉ NO TE DAS CUENTA?

Había gritado, hecho ademanes, mostrado cada una de las formas existentes, todas y cada una de las formas que hay en el mundo para mostrar su enfado hablamos de: los gestos realizados, los ademanes exagerados, la mirada furiosa, su actitud exasperada, su voz potente... todo mostraba su enfado, su exasperación.

-darme cuenta de que?

El silencio entre ellos torno muy pesado, en eso el sonido del claxon de un camionero se dejo ir ella comprendió e hizo lo humanamente posible por no reír

-¿eso te molesta?...¿eso te tenia de mal humor?

No podía creer que eso era lo que le enfadaba ella creía que era por su presencia o sus intentos de conversación

-hmp

Sospechas confirmadas en verdad que eso le hacían dar ganas nuevamente de reír ahora realmente eran verdaderas sus conclusiones

-mira ya, te tomo así y ya no hay problema tranquilo

-hmp

En el instante en que tomo su brazo un ligero color rosa se apodero de sus mejillas para evitar ser visto giro el rostro y cerro los ojos, aunque tenerla así era muy agradable, en momentos así ambos se preguntaban ¿por qué no dejaban su orgullo de lado? Si lo hicieran podrían disfrutar mas seguido de la mutua compañía. Algo le quedaba muy en claro al chico y esto era que si volvía a salir con ella se irían en carro si es que tenían al necesidad de ir pro una vía principal de no ser así procuraría ri pro las calles menos transitadas, todo pro no escuchar los molestos cláxones

-¿en que piensas?

-en nada, en nada

De nueva cuenta un claxon sonó, y todo el aire distraído o meditabundo que pudiera tener se desvaneció, ella solo sonrió le miro y se recargo en su hombro.

-juro que los voy a matar si no dejan de hacer eso!!

-ya cálmate, ni que les pudiéramos hacer algo, además que tiene de malo?

-Por que el restas tanta importancia? Y como, que ¿que tiene de malo?

-pues no me están haciendo nada siquiera me están tocando, y le resto tanta importancia por que la verdad ni cuenta me doy, a mi la única persona que me importa que me vea o no eres tu

Dicho eso el rostro de la morena torno en un color rojizo, el no pudo evitarlo mas no se contuvo un día mas. La beso. Al parecer si eran pareja o algo por el estilo, pero para que no cupiera dudas el se lo pidió para después de ser una formal pareja el hechizo fuera roto por un

/Bip Bip/

-MIERDA CALLENCE!!

-jajaja

No pudo evitarlo el era muy divertido y podría molestarlo un tanto más, mas sin embargo el la jalo, entrando así en un lugar cualquiera, que termino siendo un Mc Donald´s para no dar explicaciones terminaron comiendo ahí.

-Entonces mataras al próximo que me toque el claxon?

Tras la gélida mirada ella no pudo mas que reir nuevamente eso seria un punto muy divertido que explotar despues

Espero dejen reviews y les haya gustado


End file.
